


I Didn't Say Stop

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link lets Rhett know just how unhappy is with him when their plans are disrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Say Stop

Rhett was running late, which was slightly irritating to Link. They had made plans to spend a much needed weekend together and he was annoyed at the delay. He realized he hadn’t eaten in a while, so Link chalked up his irritability to hunger.

 _Where are you?_  He texted

_I left the house late, I’ll be over soon._

Link went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He scowled as he ate. After eating, Link paced around the house a bit, impatient and a little anxious.  It had been a while since he and Rhett were intimate and he had a lot of pent up energy. He texted Rhett again.

_What’s going on?_

_I had to stop by the store and traffic is bad. Sorry. Be there as soon as I can._

Link grunted a little. “This is fucking ridiculous.” he muttered.  He felt like scolding Rhett for not planning better, but he refrained.

Link went into his bedroom and turned on the TV in order to distract himself. He barely watched the sitcom rerun that was playing; he stared at the clock on his phone instead, counting the minutes since the last time he texted Rhett. He was about to text him again when he heard the front door open; Rhett had a key to Link’s place and used it to let himself in.

“Link?”

“I’m in the bedroom.” Rhett walked in to see Link sitting on the edge of the bed, a look of displeasure on his face.

“I’m so sorry Link. I got caught up in something so I ended up leaving the house later than planned, and then I had to stop and pick up a few things.” Link reached over and turned off the TV without breaking eye contact with Rhett. He didn’t even blink.

“I’m not happy right now, Rhett. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Rhett swallowed hard. “I know.”

Link sat back on the bed and put his hands behind his head, eyes still intently fixed on Rhett. “I’m gonna have to punish you a bit. I can’t let you get away with this.”

Rhett looked down. “What do I have to do?”

Link looked Rhett up and down and licked his lips. “Strip.”

Rhett shut the bedroom door and began to undress. Link watched his every move carefully. His gaze made Rhett feel extra vulnerable.

“Come here.” Link said when Rhett had finished undressing. He spread his legs and motioned for Rhett to kneel in between them.  “You know what comes next, right?”

“Yes, Link.” Rhett reached over and began to undo Link’s jeans.

Link smirked. “Call me sir for now. I’ll tell you when you can say my name again.”

“Yes, sir.” Rhett pulled down Link’s jeans and briefs far enough to reveal his cock. He began to slowly stroke it.

Link closed his eyes as Rhett touched him. He moaned, feeling quite satisfied with the job Rhett was doing and the feeling of dominance over his lover. Suddenly, the stroking stopped. Link’s eyes snapped open.

“What are you doing?”

Rhett turned red. “I was going to try something else.”

Link lowered his eyebrows. “I didn’t say stop.” He said in a growl that sent chills throughout Rhett’s body. “Keep going.”

“Yes, sir.” Rhett went back to stroking Link’s member. When Link was satisfied, he ordered Rhett to kneel down on the bed, facing the wall behind the headboard. As Rhett repositioned himself, Link finished undressing. He spread Rhett’s legs apart and knelt in between them, then grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. Rhett groaned.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet, Rhett.” Link whispered. “Are you ready for the next part?”

“Yes.” Rhett whimpered.

“Yes what?”  Link pulled on Rhett’s arms a little.

“Yes, sir.”

Link stroked the side of Rhett’s ass before smacking it a few times, Rhett’s cries growing louder with each smack.

“Shut the fuck up.” Link said sternly. “I’ll tell you when you can speak. For now, I want silence.” Rhett nodded in understanding.

Link prepped himself and Rhett and began entering him, moving with more aggression than usual. Rhett pressed his face against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut; he was doing everything he could to not make a sound. When he realized he was holding his breath, he exhaled as quietly as possible, wanting to remain obedient to Link’s commands.

Link grunted and groaned as his thrust himself into Rhett repeatedly. He was so caught up in his lust and influence over Rhett he could barely speak himself. The ability to fuck Rhett mercilessly with total compliance on his part sent Link’s ego into overdrive.

He grabbed Rhett’s hand and placed it on his cock. “Touch yourself.”  He commanded.  “And don’t you dare make a sound.”

Rhett did not hesitate and did what Link asked. He began stroking himself, matching the vigorous rhythm of Link’s movements. Overwhelmed with emotion and the inability to speak, Rhett began to shudder and came all over the headboard. Link slowed down his movements and snickered. “Normally I don’t like it when you come before me, but since you’ve been so good tonight, I’ll let it slide.”

Link picked up the pace again and thrust a few more times before emptying himself into Rhett. He pulled out and smacked Rhett on the ass before moving to the other side of the bed. “Clean this up.” Link, pointing to the spot on the headboard that was coated in Rhett’s come. Rhett got up and got a towel, wiped everything down, then got back into bed with Link. He curled up around him, placing his forehead in the nape of Link’s long neck. Link mindlessly stroked Rhett’s hair as his breathing slowed and reality came back into focus.

“You can speak now.” He said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

Rhett nuzzled Link’s shoulder. “Good, sir.” Link brought Rhett’s face up to his and kissed him. “You can call me Link now.”

“Okay, Link.”

“You were so good tonight. I think I forgive you for being late.”

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

Link winked at him.  “You didn’t think I was going to let you off the hook that easily, did you?” Rhett felt a shiver travel down his spine as he anticipated round two.


End file.
